


D'Qar

by gizkas



Series: in the spaces [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Tumblr fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizkas/pseuds/gizkas
Summary: Leia Organa has some recruiting to do for the Resistance, and two names are closer to the top of her list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in the same universe as my in the spaces series, but definitely works as a standalone! for the prompt: going away to war AU

One, she suspects, will take a lot more convincing than the other. Which is why she decides to start with the simpler target, knowing it will help with later negotiations.

 

“You must be bored out of your mind, Major,” she starts over a friendly drink.

 

Cassian Andor gives a smile that is warm and, Leia suspects, entirely calculated. It makes him look about ten years younger, the nerfherder. “The Military Disarmament Act included spies, apparently.” 

 

He pours her a drink. She accepts with an equally warm smile that is equally calculated. Outside, the sounds of a cantina brawl waft up. A modest flat on Nar Shaddaa isn’t what she imagined for the retirement of one of the Rebellion’s top intelligence agents.

 

…though she has her suspicions on the retirement part. Leia takes a careful sip of her ale. It’s strong enough to strip wires– _Nar Shaddaa._

 

“I suspect you know why I’m here.” There’s no sense delaying. Of her shortlist of recruits, Cassian Andor’s name was near the top for good reason.

 

“You already know my answer,” Cassian says calmly. “I’m sure Poe’s told you where the reconnaissance on the First Order’s supply routes comes from.”

 

“He has.”

 

“So why don’t you ask me what you really came here to ask me?” His question isn’t hostile, only patient. Eyes still sharp and alert as they were during the war over thirty years ago.

 

“Sure,” she says, and this time the smile is more amused. “Tell me where to find your wife.”

 

–

 

Jyn Erso, it turns out, has been hiding in plain sight. Leia finds her in a cantina just outside the New Republic’s senatorial complex on Hosnian Prime, her fingerless gloves faceted to a cup of something Leia can smell from the door.

 

She’s attempting to arm wrestle a Tognath. The bizarre display, especially in a more polished establishment, has drawn itself some onlookers. Most giving well-crafted frowns of disapproval. Leia approaches the table, which earns _her_ the same frowns.

 

“Twenty credits on the Tognath,” she says dryly.

 

Jyn looks up, and if she’s surprised she doesn’t show it. “Hardly the way to start off recruitment-” her hand gets viciously slammed to the other side of the table.

 

“Pay.” The Tognath extends his hand. Jyn puts a credit chip begrudgingly in it. Pleased, the tall alien takes one look at Leia and decides there’s other tables he’d rather frequent.

 

Jyn blows a strand of grey-brown hair out of her face, leaning back in her chair in a way that is just so _Han_ that Leia knows she’s finding the right kind of trouble. “Well. I assume you have a pitch prepared.”

 

Leia helps herself to the chair across from her. Grins. “So you’ve spoken with Cassian.”

 

“No, I’ve just heard the rumors.” She sighs. “You asked Cassian already?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And I’m sure he was ready to re-enlist.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Jyn sends her a look that is part begrudging, part admiration. “Smart,” she admits.

 

“I try.” Leia watches Jyn. After retiring from the military following the Battle of Jakku, she’d made a name for herself as an agent, and saboteur, for the New Republic Security Bureau. “You come highly recommended.”

 

“Mon Mothma,” she curses under her breath.

 

“Mon Mothma,” Leia agrees. “So do you actually want the pitch?”

 

Jyn stares at her for a long time. “Let me guess, something about insurmountable odds and few resources?”

 

“Closer to zero resources.”

 

“To fight an evil that’ll ruin the galaxy, one that the senate won’t acknowledge?”

 

“That evil, yes.”

 

Jyn snorts, finishing the rest of her drink. “I’m not great with the chain of command,” she warns.

 

“Good,” Leia says lightly. “I’ll promote you for it.”

 

Jyn’s eyebrows raise. Her military record was notorious during the war–incredible feats that just barely balanced out routine acts of insubordination and defying orders. Jyn Erso had retired at the Sergeant’s paygrade, despite five years with the Pathfinders, fighting on Endor, infiltrating Tayron, and serving on the frontlines of Jakku.

 

“Does this mean I get a medal?” Jyn doesn’t quite smirk, but it’s close. And Leia knows that she has her.

 

“I’ll give you one everyday, if you want.”

 

Jyn Erso shakes her head, lifts her empty glass up. “To more of this shit,” she toasts unceremoniously. 

 

Leia holds up an imaginary cup in solidarity.

 

–

 

When Jyn’s scoffed boots land on the tarmac of D’Qar, there’s someone waiting for her. It’s been three months since she’s been able to see her husband, but their reunions always feel the same. She dumps her bag on the ground and steps into his arms. 

 

“Here we go again,” she mutters into the soft leather of his jacket.

 

Behind them, young men and women in orange flightsuits do runs in a squadron. Engineers perform diagnostics on battered, ancient X-Wings that Jyn suspects were unearthed from museums. 

 

Cassian kisses the top of her head.

 

“Welcome home.”


End file.
